mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Chamber of The Flame
The '''Chamber of The Flame' (originally called Kratos' Arena or Kratos' Stage) is an arena introduced to the Mortal Kombat series in Mortal Kombat (2011) exclusively for the PlayStation 3. Overview The arena was seen for the first time in a video that came on after beating the ''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' demo, when Kratos says his Battle Cry: "You...will not see the end of this day!" A lot more of the arena can be seen in the Kratos gameplay trailer. It's based on the area housing Pandora's Box (in which the Flame of Olympus resides) in God of War III. However, the fighting itself takes place upon a platform with both the Flame and the Box in the background. It is where Kratos had fought Zeus in the first phase of the boss fight in God of War III. The arena has three stage fatalities, but they all start with the player holding the opponent's neck over the edge, which leads down a bottomless chasm to a hanging, dynamic construct called the Labyrinth, equipped with three hazards. The player can then choose which hazard to toss the unfortunate soul towards: to be mashed into gore by the crushers, incinerated into ash by flamethrowers, or chopped into pieces by pendulum axes. Stage Fatalities The winner is given three Fatalities to choose from. Pressing 3 (Circle), 1 (Square), or 4 (X) each result in a different Stage Fatality. #The labyrinth rotates forward and opponent is dropped and impaled by five spears on each side, separating into 4 pieces (Head, Upper Body, Lower Body, and Legs) as their blood flows out the spears pull back and the opponent falls to the ground into pieces. #The labyrinth rotates back and the opponent is dropped and their lower part of their body is crushed by their sides from some Spike Pillars, only to fall again and have their torso crushed and finally their head crushed. #The labyrinth doesn't move while opponent is dropped and a series of flames melt their skin, muscles and organs quickly, leaving only a skeleton to drop and smash on the floor, that disintegrates into ash and bone. Trivia *Throughout the battle, cracks will appear in statues, pillars, balconies, and walls. Eventually, some of them will collapse. This kind of event would become commonplace in Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Depending on the length of the battle and the number of rounds, a hole will appear in the wall on the left side of the arena, revealing the titan Gaia's eye. If the battle progresses long enough, the hole will become bigger, revealing Gaia's head. *This is the first non-original arena in Mortal Kombat. **This is also the first arena featured in other games to be put in the Mortal Kombat universe. **This is also the first arena in Mortal Kombat to have three Stage Fatalities. (Death Traps not included) *If the player does not pick a Stage Fatality in time, the game randomly chooses one. *''In God of War III'', Kratos fights Zeus in the same arena with the same weapons in a 2D environment. This could have been foreshadowing on the developer's part. *This arena, however, is not available in the PlayStation Vita version. Gallery Kratos-Mortal-Kombat.jpg Kratos-mortal-kombat-2011.jpg Kratos bladeexile.jpg 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.png KratosFlamesMK9.jpg mk9-kratosstage.jpg|Early Kratos' stage design. Category:Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Arenas Category:Exclusive Arenas Category:Stage Fatality Arenas